The Brother's Creed
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Christmas was coming and Gilbert is on his Xbox like usual. But things get a little different than usual when rewards are involved. Dirty Germancester Secret Santa. Some sexual content.


**Hello! I'm a terrible person. BUT COLLEGE HAS PRETTY MUCH GUTTED ME LIKE A FISH! Anywho~ This was a gift for my beautiful friend Amanda for the Dirty Germancester Secret Santa ^_^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ludwig awoke in the morning to an empty bed. He sighed deeply, "Of course." The blonde got up at a moderate pace and made the bed at the same rate. It was the usual routine of every Friday: Get up, get dressed, start work in his office. Nothing special, but of course before everything else he would travel to the living room to see if his brother was there.

"Gilbert?" The younger German walked in and saw his brother sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. He was only greeted with a short '_Hmm_' as the elder returned to his new game he had received from Alfred. The nation rolled his eyes and went to his office to work for the day.

Hours later after all his work was completed, he returned to the living room to see the albino in the exact same position, only now he had a few empty beers on an end table. "Gilbert." No response. "Gilbert." Still nothing. The younger was getting impatient, and when he got impatient with his brother, he pouted.

Now, God forbid that the great Germany would ever pout, but only his brother ever saw, and caved, to it. "Gilbert." He whined and flopped down next to the other. "You've been at this for two days now. You came into bed late and you left early. What is so addicting about this damn thing?" Ludwig held up the game container that was labeled, _Assassin's Creed 2_.

As soon as the topic changed to the game, the elder was all ears. "What do you mean what's so addictive about it? It's fantastic!" Suddenly a ten minute long rant escaped from the elder's lips as he practically gushed about the game.

When his lover gave him a black stare, Gilbert sighed. "Fine. I'm making you start your own game." The albino exited out of his game after he made sure he hit a saving spot, then went to his Xbox Live dashboard.

"Gilbert, I don't need to play!" The blonde already had an account on the console for his brother actually did this to him often. The last game he had finished that his brother had forced him to play was Mass Effect. The younger actually had gotten pretty absorbed into that series and played it all the way through, casually playing the DLC's that came out.

The elder quickly logged into the other's account and pressed the _Assassin's Creed 2_ game button and handed the other the controller. "Here's the deal. You do a mission correctly, you get a reward. Fail one, you get punished. Now sit here." He pointed to in between his legs.

Blushing, the other obeyed. He settled between his elder brother's legs and lightly pressed his back to the albino's chest. "So how do I play this one?" A quick tutorial was given before he was released into the world of Desmond Miles and Ezio Auditorre da Firenze.

The first few 'missions', the older brother didn't consider full-out missions to gain a 'reward'. But as soon as the blonde completed the mission to kill Uberto, the younger got a taste of what his rewards would consist of.

As soon as Uberto was killed and Ludwig had gotten Ezio out of danger, his brother casually slipped his hand to his pants and palmed him through his boxers. "Hmm. Nicely done, bruder.~" The pants were soon slipped off and the bulge in his underwear was once again left unattended. "For every mission you complete, the more attention your body will get dear bruderlein."

Ludwig fairly liked the idea of that. But it did make him wonder what the punishments were going to be. Every now and then a little rub to his crotch and a lick to his neck would happen if he did well at something until he was unclothed except for his boxers. His first punishment came soon after though.

A bite was laid right on his shoulder. Hard enough to draw some blood. "Ah! Bruder!" The blonde was going to grab the mark in pain but Gilbert made sure that he kept his hands on the controller. "No Ludwig." He smirked against the bloody mark and licked at it. "You failed a mission. That was your punishment. And don't pretend you don't like the pain."

Ludwig was now blushing furiously. He loved when his elder brother got rough with him. Sometimes he even pushed the other's buttons a little just so he could feel the pain. After that first bite other punishments soon followed. The elder knew the blonde craved the bites, pinches and slaps. Soon it seemed like the younger was being rewarded through punishments for failing.

Something was poking Ludwig in the back and he knew exactly what it was. Gilbert held some fingers up to his mouth and the blonde obediently started sucking on them while he continued the game. "Now you need to beat this to get the full reward." The rough voice was hot next to his ear and those wet fingers were now circling his entrance and slowly pushing in.

Amazingly the boxers had stayed on the blonde the entire time. Neither had really paid them any heed at that moment anyhow. As soon as Ludwig successfully completed the sequence of DNA Desmond needed to, he paused and dropped the controller feeling the fingers now inside of him stretching roughly.

Gilbert rubbed the slightly wet boxers as he continued to stretch the other. He enjoyed the small moans and pants, he knew the other was ready to take him and he withdrew his fingers.

"Luddy!" A much higher pitched voice suddenly screamed through the house that made both of the brothers jump.

Angerly the blonde rose and marched towards the voice. "Feliciano!" He found the little Italian close to tears in his entryway. He couldn't stay pissed long when that face was used. "Uh….Feli, what's wrong?"

Feliciano let out a wail and attached himself to Ludwig's chest not even phased by the face he only wore boxers. "Lovi's being mean!" He screeched out everything that was going wrong for about six minutes and fifty-seven seconds. Trust the blonde to have counted the seconds.

After about four and a half more minutes and reassuring the brunette he sent him on his way so he could return to his own brother. Unfortunately for the once again horny blonde, the albino had already reset his mind on playing his game once more.

A sigh arose from Ludwig once more. He quickly stopped in his shared room and put on a tank top, then proceeded to his office to quickly grab his laptop. Once he reentered the living room and sat on the couch he typed in Ezio Auditorre costumes into his search bar.

'_I wonder if they have any in Gilbert's size?' _

Christmas time had arrived at the Beilschmidt household. The house was beautifully decorated and smelled the brothers' favorite sweets. The dogs were comfortably sprawled about the house and the cats were snuggled together on the brothers' bed.

The brothers themselves were unwrapping gifts in front of the Christmas tree. All gifts seemed to be unwrapped. "Well. Thanks for everything, bruder." The elder leaned over and kissed his lover on the lips chastely.

A smiled graced the stern man's lips. "Actually I have one more for you." Gilbert's face suddenly looked very confused. "Here. He pulled it out from under the couch and handed it to the elder."

"But Lud! We promised even amount of presents for both of us! I don't have an extra one for you." He bit his lip in frustration.

The look was endearing, but Ludwig chased it away with a kiss. "Don't worry, bruder. It's technically for both of us." He gave a sly smile and waited.

Now Gilbert was damn curious. Like any other present he would receive he tore off the wrapping paper and flung open the box. For a minute the albino sat dumbfounded. It was a near perfect replica of Ezio's armor, hidden blade included. "Lud." A silent whisper came from his mouth.

"Since our little session was cut short that one day, I decided we could play something a little different." The blonde smirked at the elder. And just as he assumed the albino quickly rushed to the restroom to change. He chuckled, happy that his brother was excited.

A door was heard opening and Ludwig looked towards the sound. An assassin of the creed came out and only a smirk could be seen on him face."Lemme whip out my hidden blade." A little _shink_ was heard and the blade came out. "Okay, that is fucking badass."

Ludwig chuckled. "I was hoping we could live out a little fantasy I've been having, bruder."

Gilbert was against the younger in a nanosecond. "Really now?" He kissed down the blonde's neck. "Well if you were the animus, I'd never pull out."

A laugh came from Ludwig. "What?!" He kept laughing hysterically as his brother's bad attempt at an Assassin's Creed pick-up line.

"What? Ludwig! Stop laughing!"

It didn't matter what they got for Christmas. The two brothers would always love each other dearly and nothing could get between that. Not even a video game.

* * *

R&R I'm working on my first smut fic...let's just say it involves something that no one would really have thought of for sex... XD


End file.
